After the Date
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "First Date." Frasier notices Daphne acting strangely around Niles. Could this be a sign that Daphne might be returning his feelings? Long one-shot.


**Author's Note: **After watching "First Date" for the umpteenth time, I began to wonder how Daphne would react to seeing Niles the next day. I wasn't sure where to go with this, but I think it turned out well. :) Thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for reading part of this.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dr. Crane," Daphne said, smiling as she opened the door for her boss' younger brother. "Thank you again for dinner last night." She felt a hint of nervousness. The events of the previous night hadn't gone at all as she'd thought they would. His date with his neighbor, Phyllis, had ended almost before it began. But, to her surprise, Dr. Crane asked her to stay for dinner instead. It had been a wonderful evening. At times, Daphne even forgot about him being her boss' brother. They were just two friends sharing a meal.<p>

Niles smiled automatically, too. He could still picture how she'd looked illuminated by all of those candles. The sight was something he knew he'd never forget. "It was my pleasure, Daphne. I don't care what Dad and Frasier say. You really are an excellent cook."

Daphne felt herself blushing at his compliment. "I know it wasn't as fancy as the food you and your brother eat, but I do me best."

Frasier sat at the kitchen table, watching the two interact. Niles came over almost every day, so this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

"Well, I don't think you give yourself enough credit," Niles replied. "After all, there must be a reason I keep coming over here at dinnertime, right?"

"Are you sure it isn't just to have some company for a change?" Daphne teased. She knew his constant visits had less to do with food, and more with his loneliness.

Niles chuckled politely. If she only knew the truth. But, after what she'd told him last night, he knew it was best to keep his feelings secret for now. After all, Daphne had said point-blank that she would never get involved with a man going through a divorce.

Daphne saw that Dr. Crane seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Well, no matter what your reasons are, you're always more than welcome to come by. Right, Dr. Crane?" She turned to her boss.

"Yes, of course. Niles is family," Frasier said.

"Thank you. I appreciate the hospitality," Niles said. He knew Frasier sometimes wished he'd get a life and stop chasing after Daphne, but he couldn't seem to tear himself away. He sat down across from his brother at the dining table.

Suddenly, Frasier noticed something unusual. Daphne kept looking at Niles. Normally, she treated him warmly, but something seemed different now. It was as if she wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find the words. At first, Frasier was puzzled. But as he watched, it began to make sense. They'd had dinner together last night. No doubt Niles had treated her the way he always did. Only, in that setting, Daphne might've actually noticed. "Niles, there's something in the kitchen I wanted to show you. It'll just be a minute," Frasier said, standing up.

"Now?" Niles asked. He looked at Daphne. Wasn't she just about to serve dinner?

"Yes, Niles. It really can't wait."

"Well, all right." He looked over at Daphne, silently asking her permission.

Daphne nodded. After yesterday afternoon, she understood that sometimes the Crane brothers needed their privacy. It was something she should've realized a long time ago. After all, growing up with eight brothers, Daphne knew all too well what it was like to constantly have people eavesdropping.

Niles reluctantly followed his brother into the kitchen. "All right, Frasier. What is it?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a teenage boy, I think Daphne likes you." He grinned.

"Frasier, what are you saying? She told me last night that she would never be with a man who was getting divorced."

"That may have been what she said last night, but that's not the picture I got in there," Frasier said, gesturing to the living room.

"I don't know. Last night was wonderful, but what if you're wrong? This could jeopardize our friendship."

"That's a possibility," Frasier conceded. "But think about this: What about the opportunity you could be missing if I'm right?" He raised his eyebrows.

Niles turned around and looked at her in the living room. Daphne was busying herself tidying up the couch. He could see her softly humming to herself. He couldn't hear the song from here, but his heart skipped a beat, wondering if it could be _Heart and Soul_. He turned back to Frasier nodding. He could feel his heart racing, but Frasier squeezed his shoulder, a brotherly gesture of support. The two went back out into the dining area.

"Niles wants to talk to you for a moment, Daphne. I'll just be in my room doing some reading before dinner," Frasier said. He walked out of the room, giving his brother a last "good luck" nod.

"Well, Dr. Crane," Daphne said as soon as they were alone. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about dinner last night," Niles began. He had no idea what he would say, although he'd pictured having this conversation a thousand times. But, looking into her eyes, his mind was suddenly blank.

"I'm sorry if I talked your ear off," Daphne said, chuckling. "I love living here with your father and brother, but sometimes I feel like I just need someone to talk to. I know you get enough of other people's problems at work. I should never have gone on like that. You must think I'm a horrible person."

"Daphne, I would never think that. And please don't worry about talking so much last night. I didn't mind a bit. It could never be a burden to listen to someone I love." He hadn't meant to say that, but now the words were out. Nervously, he stepped toward her, taking her hand in his.

Daphne gasped. She wasn't sure what shocked her more, his words, or the way he was holding her hand. She continued to look at him, not knowing what to say. But, slowly, it dawned on her. "Da-Phyllis. You didn't really have a date last night, did you?"

Niles blushed. "No, Daphne, I didn't. It was all just a crazy coincidence. You asked me about the woman I loved, and I was just too embarrassed to admit it was you."

"But why would you be ashamed to admit that? I thought you psychiatrists always want to get things out in the open."

"Well, let's just say it's easier to give that kind of advice than to take it. After what you said last night, I thought it was better just to play it safe. But Frasier thought otherwise."

The reality still hadn't hit Daphne yet. This sweet man who'd listened to everything on her mind last night was in love with her? Her fist instinct was to deny it. She knew he was lonely, thanks to his wife. But she knew she couldn't do that. She could tell by the way he looked at her, and the gentle way he held her hand that it was all true.

All of her life, Daphne had always believed that somehow, she would figure out where she belonged. Her parents and her brothers had always made fun of her romantic dreams, but still she held on to them. But there where times when even she began to doubt herself. Though she loved the Cranes dearly, it wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for. Now, as she looked into Dr. Crane's eyes, she began to see things differently. Maybe her happy ending was here after all. She'd just never noticed it before. "How could I not have seen?" Daphne whispered.

"Daphne, please don't beat yourself up. The past doesn't matter. The important thing is the future. If you'll let me, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you have a good one. I promise I'll take care of you." His heart raced as he slowly leaned forward. He hoped he hadn't ruined his chance by saying the wrong thing. But his fears proved to be ridiculous. His boldness was rewarded with a kiss far beyond his imagination.

When the kiss ended, Daphne smiled. She sighed contentedly. "I'm sorry for what I said last night about not getting involved with a man going through a divorce. I never would've believed that I'd be falling in love with you now."

"What you just said more than makes up for whatever pain I felt last night. Having dinner with you is a memory I'll cherish for the rest of my life. And what's even more amazing is that I now have a lifetime of more memorable experiences ahead of me. I want you by my side for every single one of them."

Not knowing what to say, Daphne could only put her arms around him. She hoped the embrace would tell him what her words could not. When Niles held her close, she knew that he understood. That was all that mattered.

**The End**


End file.
